Roleplaying Page for Pg. 174!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page for Pg. 174! 48 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 7 months ago I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT IN MY GUT THAT MIND!LANYON WAS THE SUPER-EGO! Angel Hyde: Hey Mom? Can I get a "Sword of Repression and Moral Upstanding" too? No Angel! You're supposed to handle things non-violently! Angel Hyde: Oh, like MLK? Yes! Like MLK! Angel Hyde: I see! Oh! And happy MLK day everyone! Please remember to be nice and respect everyone every day of the year! I couldn't have said it better myself. Angel Hyde: Hee!~ �� Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar A Passerby • 7 months ago apologize for the delay, it seems that this song was drowned out under the thrum of life. Only once the other songs had come to their end did I hear this one again. Mz. Hyde: Glad to hear that! *She puts the batter in the oven.* Helen Jekyll: Helen finished up preparing the tea and carried it to the table. "If anyone would like a cup, the tea is ready," She said, setting down the pot. "The biscuits may be a bit." Jekyll1886: "Ah, thank you. I'd like one," put in Lewis as he placed the supplies back in their cupboards. "Just as soon as I'm done with this." "I-If you don't mind, I would care for some as well," George added just after Weir, raising a hand with a timid smile. ((Mz.Hyde)) 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví • 7 months ago ((Continuation for the RP Good Girls at the Cabaret! I think I will change the tittle)) ((Sorry I haven't replied back soon! I was busy with school, family, life... But I'll try to be aware of the roleplay!)) Trairais: The violin wasn't all too beyond repair, though it was in a state of disarray. Two of its strings were missing, along with their tuning pegs, and there were several cracks that spider-webbed their way down the body of the violin, though the damage was hard to notice among the many floral engravings in the wood. The worst damage was at the base of the neck, which Richard cradled as if it were his own child he were trying to support. It wasn't quite broken in two, but it was precariously attached at best. The violin looked as if it had been thrown against a wall, fixed moderately well, and then dropped again. Despite its wounds, it clearly had been well-loved, and built for someone more slight than the broad-shouldered, six foot three man that held it now. Said man stared down at the violin with a wistful expression. "I do hope it is somewhat able to be mended. Even if I might never hear its voice again, I feel as if I would be doing a disservice to both memory and myself if I did not at least restore it to some semblance of its former glory." Irina: She got closer to Richard, just to examinate the broken violin. The luthier felt a curious and melancholic sensation with all this together. Tairais The violin wasn't all too beyond repair, though it was in a state of disarray. Two of its strings were missing, along with their tuning pegs, and there were several cracks that spider-webbed their way down the body of the violin, though the damage was hard to notice among the many floral engravings in the wood. The worst damage was at the base of the neck, which Richard cradled as if it were his own child he were trying to support. It wasn't quite broken in two, but it was precariously attached at best. The violin looked as if it had been thrown against a wall, fixed moderately well, and then dropped again. Despite its wounds, it clearly had been well-loved, and built for someone more slight than the broad-shouldered, six foot three man that held it now. Said man stared down at the violin with a wistful expression. "I do hope it is somewhat able to be mended. Even if I might never hear its voice again, I feel as if I would be doing a disservice to both memory and myself if I did not at least restore it to some semblance of its former glory." Irina: Irina perfectly understood him, and got closer to Richard just to examinate the broken instrument. A feeling of curious melancholy wandered in all her being. She was sensitive in her speciality, and, somehow, she listened or read a tale that was told by the poor violin with its scars. "Hmm... Let's see... I wonder if..." she finally said at the time she took a wierd goggle with several pair of glasses of all shapes and sizes from a pocket hidden in the plaids of her skirt. Irina wore the goggles and examinated a bit closer the instrument, knocking it gently on different angles. After muttering for a while: "uh-hum... Yes... Well... It might...", she looked at Richard with a grin. "This violin is magnificent! And I'm glad to announce you... It will sing again!" she straightened up putting her fists on her hip. "The requiered tools are in a workshop that is near here. I just need a special case that's in my room to protect the instrument". 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 7 months ago (( Open prompt for those who want to chill with Richard! We're gonna stargaze lads. )) To say that Richard was in a bit of a tizzy would be an understatement. A hummingbird with a coffee addiction would be less of a whirlwind than he at the moment. He only had the one bag to carry, really, but the proper tools-- pickaxes, brush, magnifying glass, field guide, spyglass, compass, sextant (just in case), a rough map or two, his geology notebook, the list went on-- were many in number, even if relatively small. Somehow, he managed to get everything into the bag with a slightly manic smile, the rest of his attire (and outward persona) following suit with a precise haste. He darted out the door on nimble feet, leather bag in hand and Stephan the cane in the other. Gerard had wanted to come along, but Richard had worried about the poor dear falling against a rock and pointed out the shower would still be visible against the London sky. Thankfully, that had been enough to placate the tea kettle for the time. So lost was he in his thoughts and excitement, he didn't notice the poor soul walking towards him until after he'd collided into them. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 7 months ago • edited Richard's head-on collision with Elias was met with warm laughter as he took a moment to steady Richard by the shoulder. "Do slow down, Richard, you might run someone over." He then gave a curious incline of his head as he examined Richard's disproportionately full bag. "Say, where are you headed right now? I was actually just coming to ask you about the... Oh," he paused, his gaze one of amusement and fondness. "Were you going to see the meteor shower?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 7 months ago Richard gave Elias a sheepish grin, whose sheepish quality was vastly outshone by a full-bodied excitement rarely shown--it was as if he were almost glowing, in truth. "Ah, yes! You have my deepest apologies--It has been quite some time since I have been able to be close to an event like this, and I find that I am very often lucky enough study fragments of the meteroids as they are left behind, and occasionally graced with the good fortune to examine certain intact parts of it." He chuckled leaning on his cane as he added, "A colleague of mine in Italy had the great fortune to witness the fall of what he called a... 'pallasite', I believe. I have always found the mixture of patterns it developed fascinating, and so I have had a wish to study more, you see." "Er, not that it is terribly important, as the short answer is yes." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 7 months ago “You’ve no need to apologize, I was only joking.” Elias had taken on a look of sincere joy at the sight of Richard babbling tangentially: both were rare sights in their own right, and Elias was taken with the view. Gesturing to his own bag, he said, “I should hope you wouldn’t mind if I join you, then?” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 7 months ago "Oh, ah, no! Not at all, I would very much enjoy your company, though I wonder if the stars will seem less radiant by comparison," Richard added with a wry, cheeky smile. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 7 months ago The look on Elias’ face as Richard said that is priceless and impossible to replicate, marked by an instant flush of his face and a wobbly, shy, breathless smile. “I- you are very kind, and I am... very easily made to swoon, so shame on you.” Even as he said that, though, he looped an arm around Richard’s, gloved hand coming to rest on Richard’s forearm. “Though I suppose I should expect nothing less from a Prince.” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 7 months ago Richard laughed well and truly, softly, for the first time in a great while, the sound of ringing, breaking crystal a half-forgotten thing on his part. "Perhaps I rather like making you swoon, hm? I must live up to my princely nature, no?" With a brief glance to make sure none of the other Lodgers- not that he was concerned about his reputation, so much as he would not share these moments with anyone else- were nearby, Richard leaned his head to gently rest atop Elias's for a moment before he began to lead them to the Society's doors. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 7 months ago “You’ve no argument on my part, love.” Elias held onto the moment for as long as he could, leaning into Richard for a handful of seconds before following him along, out of the foyer and into the London evening. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 7 months ago Richard filled the journey to the countryside with a great deal of commentary regarding the composition and metallurgical properties that meteor samples he'd found in the past had, doing his best to encourage Elias to contribute whenever possible, as he'd missed the sound of his voice. They arrived at a hilltop he'd scouted out earlier in the week as the evening bled color into night and the stars came out to sing light into the dark. "I believe that this bill affords us an excellent view, in addition to being close to where I projected the likeliest range of recovery would be. I am by no means a mathematician, nor have I experience in these sorts of things, so that must be taken with a handful of salt." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 7 months ago (( For those of you who care to read of the dumb scenes between my two boys, enjoy Richard giving Char a bit of comfort post what I'm calling The Wake )) This pub was a particular favorite of his, run by a charming dryad formerly of the Spring court in Italy. Favors trading favors, Lysander had ended up here after some business of Charricthran's needed a hand. Here, lost against ivy the color of fresh bruises, was one of the only places he could think of to drink, to feel pain, and to mourn properly. Lewis was right, as he so often was: it all hurt less now that he'd slept for, oh, several days (and only that first on the man's office floor). That didn't mean it no longer hurt, mind, it simply meant that all of the agony had condensed itself to roost in all the chambers of his lungs and all three of his hearts now. He could all but feel them bleeding. It was the tail end of mourning, this. Enough silvers of misery cut into bite-size pieces, perfect for digesting. Lysander had taken one look at his face when he stumbled in and had ushered everyone out. All Charricthran could really see of him right now were his dark-skinned hands, ebony against deep purple countertops and the glasses of whiskey he kept on hand for rough nights. Maybe with enough of it, he could drown out the last of his guilt and grief and finally move on. Be a boat instead of a bottle, though if you were what you drank than he really would be screwed. He was quickly drinking the whole thing. Footsteps came, familiar for their light quality just enough that he waved Lysander's protests down. Richard could stay. Richard hadn't ever seen him this low, but he'd seen him close enough, so. So what? He didn't know. Richard had very little idea what to do for Charricthran. He had been lucky enough as it was to see the man losing feathers into his shadow as he left Lewis's office on foot of all things--but he wasn't terribly great at comfort. That, more than anything, had been what had motivated him to go. He watched Charricthran wave away the bartender without looking up from the glass he had half-cradled in his hands as if it were something infinitely precious. A star caught in mortal hands, perhaps. The stool creaked as he sat down, smelling of old leather and oiled wood. Neither of them spoke for a very, very long time. The bartender- Lysander, as he introduced himself over pouring a glass of wine at his request- excused himself after a time, leaving the two of them in the dark with only the sound of a fountain trickling water that watched as the two of them waited to draw breath for the right thing to say. Richard went first. "I am... here for you, should you wish to remember. You were there for my losses. You know." He still couldn't see Charricthran's face. Between his hair and the collar of his jacket, it was all and only feathers weighed down with grief. In the silence, Richard took the time to half-marvel at the starkness of it all: here before him, a creature made of shadow that yet carried so much light and love that, when snuffed out, plunges a small world into darkness. It was the sort of thing never noticed until gone. "She was my Benediktas. Keldra was my Jack, in a sense, though without the.. extra heart." And oh, when Richard heard that admittance, in that specific voice, he remembered all of Charricthran's arguments with Torke, all the heart that he used to hide Benediktas, himself, and his younger siblings (sister? Siblings? So long ago) from his older brother, all of the rage that filled the air when some great fool wasted that which should have been so precious, like a daughter, a brother, a partner. He knew without being told that Charricthran lost a family member. Thus, it was all he could do to sit by him, a silent rock unmoved by the waves of grief battering him. Unmoved, but not unfelt, for he understood this pain. Metal hands folded over taloned hands clutching glass that began to crack with the weight of the world holding them. "How do you move on? I want to, more than anything, but this is my fault." And at that, Richard almost laughed, remembering a cathedral floor and a gargoyle come to life that would fall in love with and betray them both. They were in opposite positions then. What comes next is the echo Charricthran needs to hear. He knows the look of a man seeking confirmation, even if it has been many, many years since he's (willingly, mind) stepped into a church. "Remember them. We can only choose how to respond to pain, and how our responses affect others." Taloned hands were gently pried apart, the glass cracks sealing with apology as Richard gingerly pulled this poor, sadness-shrunken man into his arms, offering comfort in the way he knew the least, liked the least, but knows Charricthran loves the most. "They would want you to move on, moxt'isthasy. Let those who are gone watch with joy at what you become." This time, Charricthran breaks, shuddering and snickering into tearful laughter that quickly turn into the final shrieking cries of a man sobbing his last grief. He did not need to hide his laughter, the baffled amusement of a man torn by the world. Richard smiled sadly where Charricthran could not see him, rubbing circles on the man's shoulders. He knows this pain like an old scar and has made his peace with it. Charricthran had helped him with that, helped him to grow past the shards of hurt into fond remembrances. The least he can do is the same, the both of them smelling like alcohol, wood varnish, and resolution. When Charricthran finally pulled away, Lysander returned with a third glass for himself, pouring them all a round. Charricthran toasted a name he couldn't pronounce, Lysander toasted to strange friends, and Richard? Richard toasted for happiness, hoping it would come to all of their near futures. Charricthran didn't look... happy, per se, but Richard could see him amidst the feathers, so perhaps it was more of an improvement than he'd thought. For the rest of the evening, they sat and drank and talked of nothing at all. He said nothing when Charricthran retired on his couch, nothing still when he pulled what seemed a piece of crystal and a letter (one almost identical to the one currently hiding in his desk) out of his pocket, and he definitely didn't interrupt the contemplative mood that fell across the room. Instead, he made tea, and he listened to the few stories full of half-truths Charricthran was willing to divulge. In between stories, the two of them marvelled at the second chances for family they'd been given. After stories and as both of them drifted off in their respective sleeping places, the two of them appreciated the home they had found here, in this mad building always half in a state of emergency. As the two of them fell asleep, worn ragged by weariness, their last thoughts were of the new home they would fight for until their last breaths. As the two of them slept, the piece of crystal clenched in Charricthran's hand like a talisman bloomed small red flowers that would one day be called desert roses. see more 3 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • 7 months ago ((Hi, Tai!! Sorry I haven't replied back soon to the almost forgotten rp Good Girls at the Cabaret. If you want to continue it, go ahead! I just commented it in this post!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • 7 months ago (( No worries! I figure life gets busy for all of us, so far be it from me to demand someone else's time. I'll get right on that! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • 7 months ago ((Thank you for understand!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago • edited ((Continuation of the Red Death Redemption Rp! Just waiting for an upvote from 86 or a response so we can continue ^-^)) Jekyll1886: Lewis put down his teacup and addressed the situation. He looked primarily to Millie, with occasional glances to Helen as he spoke of her. "Helen is the day manager, second in the chain of command after the co-founders themselves, and reports directly to them," he put the Society's administrative structure in perspective. "As the co-founders are extraordinarily busy people, it's Helen who's the linchpin in communication between them and the lodgers, particularly the senior experts in their various fields. The co-founders have recognized you, Millie, as one such expert. "Smooth communication is essential to a well-functioning Society. "Harmony--or at least a lack of animosity--is essential for good communication. "Therefore, it's in the Society's interest that you and Helen clear up whatever may be between you. If something is wrong, 'tis far better to address and correct it now than to let it fester. We're all in this Society together, after all." Helen Jekyll: Helen nodded her assent to Lewis' explanation. "While we may be speaking at the moment," She added, looking to Millie, "It's not over the necessary topic. Discussing my vocation is not the same as sorting out whatever differences may lie between us." "We could speak for hours on end and find ourselves exactly where we started if the subject isn't beached." MillieGriffin: Millie listened to Lewis as he explained Helen's role in the society. When he informed her the co-founders recognized her as a senior expert, her eyes brightened aabit and her brows raised a little. The thought of being seen so highly made her feel very honored, and there was a lightness in her chest. Then Helen spoke. As Millie listened, her eyelids drooped and her brows furrowed a little. The lightness dropped into annoyance. She closed her eyes to role them unnoticed as she took a deep breath through her nose then slouched back in chair letting it out though her nose again in a huff. Her fingers started to drum on the armrests of the chair as she reopened her eyes to the two of them and for a long moment she didn't say anything... ". . . Helen..." She finally said conservatively, "does it really bother you that much? I know in an ideal world bosses and employees would indeed get along— in an ideal world, which this isn't., "She paused to sit up still drumming her fingers as she carefully spoke, "And I think Lewis could confirm that, if I was really upset with someone it'd be a lot more obvious than just tone and body language. Not just unkind words, but also something along the lines of; throwing my beverage in one's face among others objects, throwing one against across a room or against a wall, a good slap across the face, writing all over one's body while unconscious, putting laxatives in one's food and drink," as she was listening the verious forms of aggression her finger drumming quickened, and suddenly they stopped and curled into a fist that lay firmly on the armrests as she said," among other things..." She paused again and gave the armrest two light taps with her knuckles, "I think compared to that, a little low level courtesy and tone is being very generous..." see more 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago "As Lewis touched on briefly with the mention of festering, in my experience, a problem left unaddressed will only grow worse with time. Even if you don't believe it to be an issue of import now, that may change after a few days or weeks more. Not to mention," Helen added with a thoughtful tilt of her head, "Times of crisis are strenuous enough without any added emotional baggage between people." "And, I do hope you know this, Millie," She continued, her tone grave, "But if someone were to take barely one of those actions against any administer of the Society, they would find themselves very swiftly removed from the establishment, possibly for good. I pray you'll never allow things to progress that far." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago Unfortunately Millie took Helen's last statement more as a threat then what she likely meant. A wave of anger and insult with an undertow of panic rushed through her in a heartbeat as she abruptly stood up, knocking her chair back and causing the table to wabble enough that her cup fell over. "Then I'll just leave now! We're done!" She said through gritted teeth before she started to walk away. (Keeping Jekyll1886 in the loop) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited Unthinkingly, Lewis caught the cup before it could hit the brick pavers below. It wasn't lost on him how quickly the conversation had taken a turn, despite his doing his level best to keep communication clear. The logical part of his mind told him he needed to step in, now, before things went off the rails completely. He bowed to necessity and overrode the twin impulses to fret over Helen and Millie or, alternatively, crush the teacup and upend the table out of frustration. He forced himself into a surface semblance of calm that masked razor-edged focus beneath as he deftly set down his and Millie's cups. "A moment," he said to Helen as he rose from his seat and strode over to Millie to address the current miscommunication. "Millie," he assured the younger Griffin, "no one's asking you to go--far from it! The co-founders have recognized your expertise. If I know Helen at all, she was simply appraising you of what is and isn't done within the Society, in order to ensure you don't lose that well-earned recognition. We all," here he touched a hand to his chest, "adhere to certain standards of behavior so we might co-exist under the same roof--myself included. That's all." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago "I'm trying!" Millie said in a tone more desperate than she meant to sound, "I've been trying so hard to be nice, but she just— she doesn't— she said— I don't— a-and I already broke that rule, and she— does she—? I— I'm trying not to— I've been trying!" She was starting to visibly tremble as she desperately tried and failed to get out a complete sentence, the emotions of that moment still coursing through her. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago "I know," said Lewis quietly, reassuringly, with a slow dip of his head. "I know. It's been a rough patch of days, that's for certain. Nerves get frayed, tempers flare, words come across other than how we meant them to--it happens. It's alright--we're here, in this moment now, safe as houses. Just working out some wee little details, that's all. We'll work together to address them, move past them, and get on with our day, eh? Lots to look forward to--you'll get to tell your uncle about your new position, get to show Mr. Hollis the ropes and guide him along... 'Brand new day. 'New chapter in life, even." A smile. "I'm proud of you, Millie. And I'm certain you'll rise to this new occasion. "So let's hammer out some details. 'No harm in that--it's only talking. It's alright to have disagreements with or ill feelings toward others from time to time--everyone does. The important thing is to address them. So, if you've some ill feelings toward Helen, for example, that's alright. The key question is, where did they come from? Which of her actions invoked them to begin with? Why do you think those actions prompted that response? There's no shame in self-reflection, particularly when it's for the common good. We have the opportunity to do it collectively here--without anyone assigning blame or any other negative thing to anyone else. 'Tis merely a realization through reflection of our own feelings and needs, so we may better communicate them. In doing this, we not only help ourselves, we help each other." With a warm smile, he offered Millie his hand. "Come. Let's do this together, eh?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago Millie took the the time Weir spoke as a moment to calm herself down. As she listened she started to feel better, especially after hearing him say he was proud of her which did make her happy. After he'd finished she felt a lot more willing to cooperate with the discussion and she aloud a faint smile to form on her face as she took his hand. "Alright..." She muttered. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago Weir walked hand-in-hand with her to the seating area, where he once again settled himself on the wicker sofa. This time, however, he sat to one side of it, leaving space for Millie to sit beside him. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago Millie sat next to him, her small frame gave a comfortable amount of room for both of them. She glanced back to Helen a few times, swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Alright then... I'm ready to continue..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 months ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 7 months ago ((Should I go next, or is Lewis going to lead her back first, Jekyll1886?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago ((I posted a little transition above. I'm not sure who goes next.)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 7 months ago ((Jekyll1886, you're welcome to go again. Helen will be allowing Lewis to handle this.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago ((Continuation of the Other Rp!)) Jekyll1886: Once he was sure Hela's presence had faded sufficiently, Weir relaxed into eating at a more leisurely pace. His smile returned as he regarded Helen. "How is it?" he asked her, though he looked to the children as well, in case they wished to voice their opinions. Helen Jekyll: "Very good! I don't believe I've had anything quite like it before." "You're quite the cook, Dr. Weir," She complimented with a smile of approval, "I appreciate you feeding the children and I." Maximus beamed and nodded enthusiastically as an answer, mouth full. His sister gave a more begrudging, slow dip of her head, more eager to eat than to admit anything to Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago "I'm glad it's to your liking," he said with a pleased smile to all three. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 7 months ago “So,” Helen began, attempting to make conversation with Lewis, “Where did you learn to cook such wonderful things?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago "From women I've lived with over the years," he revealed, "as well as a bit of experimentation on my part along the way. 'Tis true what they say: Necessity is the mother of invention." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago • edited ((Repost of the maybe magic lessons? rp!)) Wizardblizzard Isabella was getting too caught up in her work to be fazed by an audience. She dipped her left hand in the water. Muttering to herself, "daft..." she seized the notebook and the pen again, and started to draw something, which she kept turned so Hela couldn't see it. At last she was finished. Putting the pen on one side, she traced the lines of the drawing with the point of the pin, then pointed it at the pan of water, like a pen, or a tiny magic wand, and said the single word, "formez!". She added, "Please?" The water began to move by itself. A head rose out of it, followed by a body and four long legs. the shape of a tiny unicorn. Triumphantly, Isabella made a tiny gesture with her hatpin. The unicorn started to move a transparent foot - and then it fell apart. It seemed to be cut up into slices, like a loaf of bread. The slices tumbled back into the bowl with a splash. Helen Jekyll: Hela ceased to breathe the moment the water took shape, suddenly leaning closer as she gripped the table with both hands and watching in awe. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding when the unicorn fell back into the bowl, sitting back again. “Astounding,” She whispered, seeming not to noticed she’d spoken. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago A wince of dismay and embarrassment had crossed Isabella's face as the unicorn fell apart - to be replaced by a smile as wide as her face. She kept her eyes on the bowl of water, not trusting herself to meet Hela's eye, lest pride/embarrassment reduce her as usual to a heap of agonised giggles. "Magic," is all she says. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago "How do I learn?" asked Hela in a slightly louder voice, tearing her gaze away from the settling water and looking to Isabella instead, "What do I have to be able to do?" 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 7 months ago Taking this in, Isabella came back to earth, rather too late. "Listen, if I taught these things to the wrong person, I'd be in big trouble with my family," she said in pleading tones. "It's not a game. You do see, don't you? To them, it's almost... 'defence of the realm', kind of thing, you might say." After a moment, she added hopefully: "On the other hand, that almost seems like a good reason why you should learn at least something..." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited Wizardblizzard Isabella grinned breifly at that. Trying to remember whether she had or hadn't been "introduced" to someone, among the many people you caught glimpses of in the Society's halls, always got on her nerves. But it was clear there was something on her mind, as well. "Listen, have you seen, or heard of, anyone, or anything... unusual in the Society recently? Any strange beings? More unusual than usual, I mean? I don't mean there's anything wrong," she was quick to say. "It's probably fine. There's just... something I would like to be sure about." ______ MillieGriffin Millie's smile disappeared off her face when Isabella mentioned strange beings recently visiting. "Well, I did just have an encounter with an ethereal–ghost–alien–Eldritch creature–somthing named Tairais-vur-Keldra. They said they were dieing. . . I— I think I just watched them die. . . " After she said that she fell silent and looked down at her feet. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin • 7 months ago Isabella was silent for a few moments, seeming as much at a loss. "Tairais-vur-Keldra, that's them. Yes. So it's true..." Pulling herself together: "I don't really know what's happened. You see, I... in a manner of speaking knew they were coming, but I didn't know who they were, and I still don't. Tell me? If you want to?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago "I didn't know them." She explained still looking at the floor , "I had just met them and was only able to say 'hello'... and 'goodbye'... They might have been related to Charricthran, or a part of him— they had the same smile." 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin • 7 months ago • edited "Charricthran. That makes sense - you'd expect unearthly beings if it was to do with Charricthran. I wonder who they are? Or possibly were?" She sighed. "Come in here? I feel a bit awkward discussing it out in the corridor like this." She led the way into the nearest empty room. "I'll tell you all I know about it - for a few weeks now, I've been having peculiar dreams. About snow, and monsters, and coded messages from a sad being who was somehow also a star? And I had to help someone draw a portrait of them, because they kept getting frightened and not knowing whether they were drawing it right, but - no, I must've got muddled - I think the someone who was drawing was also me?" She frowned uncomfortably. "Dreams do this on you, they never make any sense. And the star said it was dying. Thousands, millions of years old. And it had once been somebody else, before it was a star, and there was somebody or somebodies that it wanted to say goodbye to and somehow it needed the portrait "so it would have hands"? I remember that part. Anyway, I've been thinking they were just dreams, but then today I found this letter." Dipping into her pocket, she half expected the letter to have vanished, like fairy gold, but it was still there. Hesitating a moment as she saw the contents again, her hand went halfway back towards her pocket, then she made up her mind and showed it to Millie. "And that's really all I know about it." to the one who gave us this body in partnership with her other half: thank you. perhaps we will each be lucky and find you before we fade. if not, it was a pleasure knowing your work. put your cleverness onto new sights, o’ wizard of the highest order, and may they be as glorious as your efforts nomag wer suaco lleisgar vhir dout altiuiri vur nomag wer siksta qe malrak sva dout spical tairais vur keldra see more 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago • edited Millie listened to Isabella, when she showed Millie the letter she read it carefully. She squinted at the writing at the bottom. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin • 7 months ago Isabella frowned. "Draconic? What do you mean?" •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 7 months ago • edited (( Since I was asked for clarification, I'm providing this disclaimer for future reference: "Draconic" as Charricthran, Tairais, and Keldra would have used it, is written in an alphabet that is impossible to read by those not native to the language. The only way it would be legible is if Charricthran had taken the time to teach someone. The language used in the letters by Stardust/Tairais-vur-Keldra is written in a legible manner for use of the Narrators, not their characters. It shouldn't be treated as being equivalent to the Dungeons and Dragons version of Draconic, as I never intended it to be. Using their version of Draconic was more of a placeholder so that Narrators could read know what was being said by Char and co. using the translator website so that people didn't have to ask me for a translation for every sentence. The "Draconic" here is therefore not Draconic in the canon of the characters: it is it's own language completely unrecognizable from the others, and should only be known by Char and those he teaches it to. Hope that clears things up for everyone! If you have any further questions, you're more than welcome to ask me on disqus or on hangouts! )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 7 months ago (Thanks for the clearing up.) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • 7 months ago (Wizardblizzard) •Share › − Avatar Setae • 7 months ago • edited Mind!Lanyon has been dubbed Swanyon on tumblr. You know, sword + Lanyon. I like that name 4 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 7 months ago I personally prefer the name Robbie Rotten :3 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 7 months ago I’ll concede that is a very good name for him too :) 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy